


Sugar and Salt

by umkimkai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sehun is a Sugar Baby, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umkimkai/pseuds/umkimkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is a sugar baby who loves fucking his way into the pockets of older, rich men. Junmyeon isn't an exception, until its been 6 months and Sehun hasn't moved on. But when he attends an event and finds out Junmyeon is married, he's not heartbroken in the least. Rather, he finds himself wanting to bed the tall, foreign man who calls himself Junmyeon's daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone was confused about the warning, I just wanted to say this fic does contain infidelity but it's 100% consensual!

“You look nervous,” Sehun said, his eyes raking up and down Junmyeon’s form. It was no secret that Sehun loved Junmyeon best when he looked like this, immaculate and put together in a suit more expensive than his ratty apartment. 

Junmyeon smoothed a hand over his hair, unbuttoning his coat and letting it hang open, exposing a white dress shirt stretched tight over a taut chest. Sehun licked his lips. 

“I’m just warm, that’s all,” Junmyeon mumbled, leaning in to whisper to Sehun. “Meet me upstairs. I booked a room for us. All night. The Penthouse suit on the tenth floor.” He pressed a room key into Sehun’s hands and gave him a meaningful look before turning on his heel to stroll back into the crowd of people. 

Sehun, who stood a good head above the entire assembly, watched him go. Watched as Junmyeon, the man he loved, who he’d been fucking for the past 6 months, walked into the arms of another man, greeting him with a long kiss. 

The man was also tall, Sehun noted. He remembered Junmyeon telling him once that he had a thing for taller guys. Sehun sipped his champagne, trying to remain calm as he watched Junmyeon chuckle at something the taller man whispered to him. The man had dark hair and piercing eyes lightly lined in kohl. His suit was pitch black with thin white pinstripes running down and making the man seem even longer and taller than he already was. 

Sehun’s blood boiled. 

Junmyeon whispered something to the man and the man raised his hand, cupping Junmyeon’s face. Sehun caught the glint on the man’s ring finger and turned away before he could see any more. Married. And Sehun was the side whore that Junmyeon came to when he was dissatisfied. 

Rather than wallowing in self pity, Sehun downed the rest of his champagne and strolled into the bathroom, staring at his reflection in the gold-rimmed mirror. 

He’d come to this event because Junmyeon had asked him to, he’d bought a stark white suit just for the occasion (“it contrasts perfectly with your black hair” Baekhyun had said when he’d helped Sehun pick it out). He leaned over the counter, staring into the eyes of his reflection. 

 

If Junmyeon was going to play dirty, then he could too. After all, he didn’t fuck his way into the pockets of rich men without experience. Junmyeon had been different, he originally thought. He’d developed feelings. And strangely enough, Sehun realized, the feelings didn’t change. He still loved Junmyeon, still wanted to be with him despite the other man. 

“You’re the other man,” Sehun reminded himself, still looking into his reflection. Finally, he stood up and strolled out of the bathroom. He spotted Junmyeon’s husband right away, how could he not when the man sat about a foot taller than everyone else at the bar. With the confidence of a well-practiced sugar baby, he strolled up to the bar. The stools next to the man were occupied, but one withering stare from Sehun vacated them both instantly, and he sidled up to the man’s right. 

The man looked at him and Sehun smirked when he saw the man’s eyes darken at the the way the pants tightened over Sehun’s ass. This may be easier than he thought. 

Sehun ordered the sweetest sounding drink from the bar’s menu, leaning over the bar in a way that he knew made his back arch beautifully. 

 

The bartender set the drink down in front of Sehun and Sehun reached into his pocket under the pretense of pulling out his wallet. 

“It’s on me.” 

The voice was an accented baritone that went straight down Sehun’s spine and into his ass making him swallow down a moan as he smiled in thanks, flicking his tongue out to lick at the sugar along the rim of the cup.

“Can I get a name to a handsome face,” he purred, the sugar leaving his voice slightly raspy.

“Yifan. And you?” 

“Sehun. Chinese?” 

Yifan chuckled and looked into his glass almost bashfully and Sehun’s heart twitched. Or maybe that was his dick. 

“Yeah, I’m Chinese. Is it the accent?”

“Yeah. But it’s hot so don’t worry.” Sehun tilted his head back, downing the whiskey with a grimace. 

“I’m flattered. But what was it exactly that my husband gave to you earlier?” 

Sehun’s eyes widened and he swallowed his drink too quickly and tipped forward onto the bar, coughing into his elbow. 

Yifan reached over and patted Sehun on the back and oh god his hands were really big. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you choke. But you can’t blame a man for being curious.” 

Sehun looked up and met Yifan’s eyes. They were every bit as intense up close as they had been from a distance and Sehun looked down to avoid being set on fire. 

“He gave me a room key and a room number. He wants me to meet him up there. He’s been fucking me.”

“No shit,” Yifan said, sounding more interested than mad. Sehun glanced over, weirded out by Yifan’s calmness. He was leaned in towards Sehun, and Sehun noticed that Yifan was taller by a few inches. He also noticed a tattoo peeking out of the top of Yifan’s collar. It looked like a tail with scales on it and Sehun got the distinct urge to undress Yifan and trace the tattoo with his tongue. He quickly shook his head and focused on what Yifan was about to say. 

“I know he’s been with someone for a long time. I just never pictured my Junmyeon to be the type to top. He’s always a whiny begging mess with me.” 

Now it was Sehun’s turn to be interested. “Seriously? When I’m with him it’s like he thrives off of being called Daddy.” 

Yifan’s eyebrows shot up so far that Sehun was afraid they’d disappear into his perfect hairline. “He has you call him daddy?”

Sehun shrugged. “It gets us both off. Why?”

Yifan traced the rim of his cup with a finger, his eyes burning up. “He calls me that.”

Suddenly and image of Yifan hovering over him, of Yifan fucking him, flashed into Sehun’s head and the room became way too hot too fast. 

“What do you say we take Junmyeon up to that room and have him clarify what exactly he wants from the two of us?”

Sehun had never said yes so quickly, not even the first time Chanyeol had offered to let Sehun ride him. 

He was all eager, stumbling after Yifan to the elevators and pressing the keycard into the taller man’s hands. 

 

Yifan glared at another couple that was about to enter the elevator. They blanched and backed out, and the doors closed leaving Yifan and Sehun alone in the red velvet elevator, a soft saxophone song playing over the speakers. Sehun was no stranger to sexual tension, but the charge running through the space was overpowering and he pressed against Yifan’s chest, their lips crashing messily together. 

“Jesus fuck I can see why Junmyeon liked fucking you, you’re an enthusiastic one aren’t you?” Yifan mumbled against Sehun’s lips, cupping Sehun’s perfect ass in his hands. 

“Only for a good daddy,” Sehun rasped, lightly tugging on Yifan’s lower lip with his teeth. The response was immediate. Yifan lifted Sehun off the floor, Sehun instinctively wrapping himself around Yifan’s torso and Yifan slammed him into the velvet walls of the elevator. 

“Brat,” Yifan hissed, grinding his crotch against Sehun’s ass, Sehun rocking back shamelessly. The elevator dinged and Sehun huffed out indignantly, set back on his feet by an amused Yifan. Yifan strolled out, still as composed as ever while Sehun stumbled after him, messily fixing his hair and patting his cheeks to cool them down. 

Yifan slid the keycard into the door, not bothering to knock as he entered the penthouse suite, strolling in as though he owned the place. Sehun couldn’t wait to get him naked. 

The suit was spacious, with a large red piano sitting on a dais in front of them with a balcony behind it. To the left was a kitchen and to the right, a living room and a closed off door that Sehun assumed was the bedroom. 

Yifan went straight for the closed door, Sehun on his heels. Yifan lifted a finger to his lips and Sehun heard the distinct sound of Junmyeon moaning from behind the door. Yifan opened the door a crack and peeked in, Sehun standing on tiptoe to look as well. 

Their mouths went dry at the same time as they were met with the sight of Junmyeon on his back on the bed, one hand fisting his cock and three fingers in himself. At every thrust of his fingers, he moaned Yifan’s name. With every tug of his hand on his dick, he moaned Sehun’s name.

Sehun leaned in to whisper to Yifan but Yifan was gone before he got the chance. The taller man threw the door open, striding in and radiating dominance that made Sehun’s knees tremble. Nope, not his knees. That one was definitely his cock. 

Junmyeon squeaked in surprise, pulling his fingers out of himself and sitting up so fast Sehun thought he might get whiplash. 

Yifan stood by the bedside, glaring down at Junmyeon cooly. “On the floor, now.”

Junmyeon glanced over at Sehun in the door, confusion in his eyes. He seemed to put two and two together soon enough but still hesitated, kneeling on the bed. 

“Now,” Yifan growled, leaving no room for argument. 

Junmyeon quickly scrambled to obey, practically falling off the bed and kneeling in front of Yifan instead, his hands behind his back and head tilted down. 

“Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” Yifan hummed, carding his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair. “Did you think Daddy wouldn’t know anything?”

“Yes,” Junmyeon admitted, his voice small. Sehun was unused to seeing this side of Junmyeon, and while he was curious to see more, he still needed his ass filled. Whether it was Yifan or Junmyeon didn’t matter, but he needed it. He cleared his throat and looked up at Yifan, silently pleading. 

Yifan seemed to get the message and tilted Junmyeon’s chin up. “Lucky for you, Daddy is a generous man. You’ll still get to keep both of us. But you need to pay for being selfish and not introducing us sooner, clear?”

Junmyeon nodded, his tongue flicking out and moistening his lips. Sehun mirrored the action, and Yifan’s lips pulled back in a lascivious smile that held many promises.

~

“Fuck,” Sehun mumbled for what felt like the millionth time that night. He was sitting on Yifan’s lap (which he decided he would happily live in permanently if offered) and while Sehun had great endurance, his thighs had given out long ago from sheer bliss. Yifan’s dick was just like the rest of him, long and capable of the sweetest pleasures Sehun had ever received, besides Junmyeon’s blowjobs of course. 

Junmyeon was strapped into a chair on the other side of the bedroom, his wrists and ankles bound and his cock straining. His mouth was open and his pants matched Sehun’s while Yifan pistoned in and out of Sehun’s ass, lifting Sehun’s hips and slamming them back down. 

“Tell me just how you like it, baby boy,” Yifan purred. 

Sehun quickly learned Yifan was the ultimate master of dirty talk. Junmyeon was vocal during sex sure, praising Sehun’s body like the temple it was, but Yifan seemed intent on turning the temple into an edifice of sin. 

“Daddy can’t hear you, baby. You need to tell me just how much you love my cock, or you can end up just like Junmyeon. And I don’t think my new baby wants that, does he?” Yifan’s hand came down hard on Sehun’s ass and he yelped, rocking his hips down on Yifan’s cock.

“Fuck, you’re the best,” Sehun panted, falling forward into Yifan’s neck. “Believe me when I say your dick is the biggest I’ve ever taken, and f-fuck if I don’t want more. Please, please go harder…” Sehun begged, his tongue flicking out and tracing the dragon tattoo that ran from Yifan’s neck down his right arm. When Sehun reached Yifan’s fingers, he sucked on each of them, one by one, acutely aware of how Junmyeon was releasing high pitched whines now. 

Yifan gently pulled his fingers away from Sehun, kissing his forehead. “Daddy’s a little tired now baby, how about you go to your other daddy? He’s been waiting long enough, hasn’t he?”

“Mmm” Sehun hummed in agreement, lost in his new mission of dragging his tongue over every inch of Yifan’s chest. 

“Fucking sex fiend,” Yifan grumbled, picking Sehun up by the hips and depositing him in front of Junmyeon. “I said fuck Junmyeon, and that’s what you’re gonna do, clear?”

“Yes daddy,” Sehun said obediently, straddling Junmyeon’s hips. He lifted himself up and sank down slowly on Junmyeon’s cock. It was hard to tell whose moan was louder. 

“Fuck I waited all night for you, baby,” Junmyeon crooned, nuzzling his head into Sehun’s hair. 

“Shut up and fuck the ever loving shit out of me,” Sehun demanded, undoing the bindings keeping Junmyeon pinned to the chair. Once freed, Junmyeon gripped Sehun’s hips, grinning. 

“Anything for the baby boy.” 

 

Sehun winced as he began to bounce, knowing his thighs would be in hell by the next day. But the pain quickly melted away and he sang mantras praising Junmyeon’s dick. He felt a solid chest behind him and knew Yifan was there, heard the sound of Yifan and Junmyeon meeting in a kiss to his right, and he bounced faster, small broken whines crawling up his throat before Junmyeon kissed him. He tasted of Yifan, and Sehun licked into his mouth to taste. 

Junmyeon came quickly inside Sehun, thought it wasn’t a surprise given how long he’d been worked up, and Sehun leaned back against Yifan’s chest, completely exhausted. 

“It’s okay baby, your daddy is here,” came the accented rumble. 

Junmyeon pressed a kiss to Sehun’s neck and smiled up at him with the same adoring smile Sehun fell in love with. Junmyeon turned to Yifan with the same smile, the smile that had made Yifan fall as well. 

And Sehun figured things would be okay. 

~

 

Sehun was moving into Yifan and Junmyeon’s (unnecessarily big) apartment. 

“It’s just convenient,” Junmyeon had said after he’d asked Sehun. “I mean we’re all together and our bed is a California King that’s way too big for even 2 people. But 3, that’s good. It will mean you’ll have to put up with Yifan’s wall art.”

Sehun had laughed, now very familiar with Yifan’s dorky artsy side. It’d been almost a year since the night at the hotel, and since then he now had two boyfriends who doted on him and whom he doted on in return. 

“If it means I can live with you two and fuck on every surface in your apartment, I’ll put up with Yifan’s wall art.” 

Now, they all sat at the dinner table, eating what Junmyeon had cooked for them.

Sehun looked up, a devilish smirk on his features. “Daddy, can you pass me the salt?”

Junmyeon and Yifan reached for the salt at the same time before looking challengingly at each other, clenching their fists. 

Sehun cackled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post for the fandom and for AO3, and its porn. Honestly, I'm not surprised at myself anymore. 
> 
> The idea for this came from that one gifset of Junmyeon looking really nervous and buttoning his jacket up at an event and to me it looked like a dude who was nervous his husband and side hoe would meet at the same event. You know the one I'm talking about.
> 
> Also shoutout to pastelyixing for being moral support for 99% of my writing


End file.
